kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Bluewer
Lawrence Bluer is a student at Weston College. He is one of the "P4", and is the head of the Sapphire Owl dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Appearance Lawrence Bluer is a young man with blue eyes and short, grey-blue hair. He has bangs on one side which cover his right eye. He dons on a blue waistcoat with a blue gentian in the pocket as he is the prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory. He wears dark glasses and always seems to carry books with him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 Personality Lawrence is a serious and dedicated person. He often enforces the rules and reprimands students that do not follow them, as signified when he recites the rule of not crossing the lawn to Ciel PhantomhiveKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 9 and when he reprimands Edgar Redmond when the latter refers to him by his first name.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 Furthermore, Lawrence is a supporter of the concept that tradition is absolute.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Manga's Synopsis Public School Lawrence Bluer is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive as Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn, a punishable action. He informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass and tells him to study the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-10 Later, Lawrence is present at the principal's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. There, he stresses the importance of the principal's decisions and that there are no exceptions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johan Agares' welcome speech, Lawrence also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school. He reminds Ciel that the prestigious Weston College is protected by custom and discipline, so he has to obey the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 5-7 Consequently, Lawrence informs Ciel that the principal is extremely busy, so regular students cannot meet with him. The only ones that are permitted to have meetings with the principal are the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 11 At the Swan Gazebo, Lawrence and the other prefects began discussing about Ciel and his capability. Edgar Redmond casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, and the latter admonishes him, saying that it is against the rules. He then voices his surprise when he hears that Ciel has once trespassed to the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 The prefects then decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 PM, and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Lawrence is shown to be angrily waiting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Lawrence and Gregory Violet to come to the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is suppressed, they, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Trivia *Lawrence is left-handed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 *Like all members of P4, his surname, 'Blue'r, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters